


Behaving in Public

by nebulae_unravelling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is handsy, Drabble, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Thomas is handsy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulae_unravelling/pseuds/nebulae_unravelling
Summary: “Alexander, no, stop it. We are in public. Now is not the time to be groping me like a horny teenager,” Thomas smirks, knowing full well his boyfriend wouldn’t have been aware his hand has been creeping toward Thomas’s back pocket.





	Behaving in Public

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble inspired by one of Asterin's artworks she has done over on tumblr (go check her out she's the best, her name is llariya) 
> 
> The picture in question can be found here: https://llariya.tumblr.com/post/170162263323/nebulae-unravelling-they-just-cant-keep-their

Alexander is handsy. Feather-light brushes in the hallways at work, palms rubbing up Thomas’s thigh in meetings, a gentle massage after a long day. He presses up against Thomas in the early morning, when light seeps through the kitchen window, not yet high enough to make anything more than smudgy. He drapes himself on their couch in the evenings, both of them tired after work, and makes grabby hands at Thomas until he lies on top of Alexander. And he isn’t afraid to be handsy in public, which, incidentally, is what is happening now. 

“Alexander, no, stop it. We are in public. Now is not the time to be groping me like a horny teenager,” Thomas smirks, knowing full well his boyfriend wouldn’t have been aware his hand has been creeping toward Thomas’s back pocket. 

Alexander jumps, flushing high on his cheeks. “Yeah, well,” he blusters, embarrassment warring with indignation, “fuck you, asshole. I know you like it too.”

Thomas sighs, his Alexander is right, of course, he does like it when Alexander gets clingy in public. His chest swells with happiness every time Alex, accidently or not, makes it clear that Thomas is taken. 

“And horny teenager,” he continues, clearly getting warmed up for a long rant, now that he’s been given an excuse, “excuse you, because I clearly remember last Wednesday at the movies you decided we should start necking like a couple of horny teenag-”

“Talk less, Alexander.” Thomas smiles to lessen the sting, and reaches behind himself with his free hand – it’s not far, Thomas and Alexander are pressed together at the hip, and there’s another point of contact, another indication that Thomas is otherwise engaged, and doesn’t that do something terrible to Thomas’s heart – to guide Alexander’s errant hand back towards his back pocket.

“There, you insufferable ass, you happy now?”

“Uh, what,” Alexander trails off, distracted from his impassioned tirade, momentarily unaware of what Thomas had done. “Oh, oooh, yes, I am very happy –”

“Oh my god, we are in public, there are children, stop making bedroom eyes at me, why are you like this?!”

And it’s true, Alexander has a seductive smirk curving his lips, and his eyes are positively sinful, rich chocolate, and oh Christ, his hand in Thomas’s back pocket is pressing at the swell of his ass, warmth bleeding through the denim, so really, Thomas can’t be held accountable for what he does next.

“Oh! You wanker! Mr ‘we’re in public’, you are a dirty hypocrite. My god, I can’t believe you. How dare you go on about the innocence of children and then pinch my ass! Fuck you.”

Alexander is blushing furiously, eyes narrowed, posture suggesting a fight, but his hand in Thomas’s back pocket presses down harder, and oh. Well. Alexander liked that. 

So Thomas does it again.


End file.
